The present invention relates to a lid mechanism having two or more lids for opening and closing an opening of various types of storage bodies, and relates to a center console box with an upper opening extending in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle to be closed with the lid mechanism.
When a storage body has an opening extending in a longitudinal direction and the opening is closed with a lid body, the lid body becomes an obstacle for inserting a hand into the storage body through the opening in an open state. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a console box in which a lid body rotates upwardly around a rotating shaft and slides downwardly, thereby making an upward projection small by a limited amount. When the lid body rotates upwardly and a large portion of the lid body enters below the opening in the upright position, it is possible to improve convenience. In this case, it is necessary to provide a large storage space for the lid body, in the upright position, thereby increasing a size of the storage body.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 05-20605
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a lid mechanism for opening and closing an opening extending in a longitudinal direction without being an obstacle in an open state and increasing a size of a storage body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a center console box having the lid mechanism.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.